100 Flavors of Tea
by the mythologist
Summary: 100 drabbles, one-shots, and vignettes of varying lengths featuring several pairings; predominantly Zutara, although the gamut will be run. Rated from K-M. Enjoy!
1. 35 Rain

**I know. _I know. _I'm supposed to be working on Caprice and EOA. And I am! It's just slow going and these are adorable and new and are pretty much done in 100 words. At least, the first couple are…**

**Investigating this 100-word (and longer) prompted drabble business because it is intriguing. **

**Do not own ATLA.**

**Rated K+ because Zuko is shirtless.**

* * *

**35. Rain**

Katara wasn't quite sure how she felt about rain. She figured she was simply not used to it. This made sense, seeing as how it never rained in the South Pole. While she understood the concept of rain – it being a key factor in the whole circle of life – she still found it odd to be coated in one's element. Especially when it wasn't your element in the first place.

Katara was aware that she wasn't making any sense. This, she attributed entirely to the wet, nearly naked Zuko striding towards her. Oh. _Oh. _ _Yue, Tui and La…_


	2. 67 Inexplicable

**Don't own ATLA. 2nd of the 100 word drabbles.**

**Rated K+ just in case you don't catch that innuendo in the last line ;)**

* * *

**67. Inexplicable**

Zuko had never considered himself a particularly attractive man. After all, there was a giant hunk of burned flesh taking up ¼ of his face. Even if you managed to look past that, his eyes were squinty, his lips were uneven, and his nose was far from noble. And, ever since his days as a busboy in Ba Sing Se, he had eschewed the royal hair style, therefore looking like a homeless person, to quote the gossips of the royal court.

So then why were hordes of amorous women chasing him through the Fire Palace?

"_Get wet again, Fire Lord!"_

* * *

_**Heh heh.**  
_


	3. 25 Fragile

**Don't own ATLA. 3rd of 100 word drabbles. Poor Sokka.**

**Rated K+ for mention of sharp pointy things.**

* * *

**25. Fragile**

Sokka had had just about enough, thank you. They were staring at each other like the world was ending, and any second now one or _both_ of their fiancees were going to walk right though the door. This was a bad thing, as one fiancée could end the world, and the other would fling sharp metal objects _everywhere._ So he did what he did best (aside from eating meat, being manly, being _hilarious_, kissing Suki, and eating more meat) and flung himself between his best friend and his sister, hoping their fragile peace would be preserved for one more day.


	4. 98 Solution

**Don't own ATLA. 4th of 100 word drabbles.**

**Rated T because Toph swears her ass off. Also sexy times are a possibility.**

* * *

**98. Solution**

Toph was not amused. All her friends were acting like idiots, and she had not the patience to deal with this. Honestly. Who did they think they were, making her deal with all this bullshit? Please. Suki was pregnant and resembled an earth-bound blimp, so she was forgiven. Yet Twinkles was practically as angsty as Needles, whereas Sparky and Sugar just needed to go off and take an extended steam bath. Alone. Naked. That would either solve everything or start a second world war.

Toph placed bets on the second world war option, but prepared an impromptu sauna either way.


	5. 85 Betrayal

**Don't own ATLA. 5th of 100 word drabbles.**

**Rated K as the Avatar is kind of an innocent, and very vanilla. **

* * *

**85. Betrayal**

He had betrayed her under the caves of Ba Sing Se. Not that she'd ever know, but _he_ did. Most days, he couldn't even tell why he felt so guilty. They hadn't even been together, for La's sake! Yet the feeling had flared from time to time, especially when they watched the play on Ember Island. How could he have told her that reliving that particular memory just made him realize how flawed he was?

Regardless, Aang hoped Katara would never discover that when her back was turned, he had glared at Zuko, dispelling any hope of friendship between them.

* * *

**Muahahaha. And you all thought this was going to be about Zuko, didn't you?**


	6. 15 Cucumber

**Don't own ATLA. Also, no longer 100 words. Whoops.**

**Rated K+ for the euphemistic possibilities of the word "cucumber."**

* * *

**15. Cucumber**

Toph would never admit it, but her favorite food was cucumber. Sliced thin, and presented with a cream based dip that she knew all the ingredients to but would never admit she knew the name of…It was a high class dish, primarily enjoyed by the elite, and was the one concession she made to her noble upbringing. She hadn't eaten it in years, so if her reaction to hearing Zuko mention what was on the menu was a bit extreme, it was understandable.

"_Cucumbers?"_

Sokka froze, arms outstretched, his eyes shooting towards her. He had been in the process of flailing excitedly about absolutely nothing at all when Toph had sat bolt upright. He edged away cautiously, leaving his arms in position. You never knew with Toph, after all…

"Yes, Toph. Cucumbers. Served with a traditional Fire Nation sauce-"

That was all Toph needed to hear. Zuko's tongue stuttered when he saw her face light up with an eerie, unholy light.

"Zuko?"

"…Toph?"

"When's dinner?"


	7. 3 Hatred

**Don't own ATLA.**

**Rated T for implied murder. And _Ozai._**

* * *

**3. Hatred**

Ozai had never known or understood what it meant to be a father. So when his nephew died, and his brother lost himself in his grief, he simply could not understand it. Why was Iroh so intent on making a fuss? Yes, his wife had died in childbirth (and Iroh's loyalty to his wife he _could _understand, as no one other than Ursa would ever be his wife) but Lu Ten was merely his son. There were other heirs to the throne, and even if he, Ozai, were to die (Agni forbid) Iroh was still young enough to father countless young on even more willing women. There was no reason to blow a fuse and go to the spirit world!

Yet one day, his father overheard him. He was overheard belittling his older brother, and the edict was passed - Zuko must die. Never mind that Azulon was more than half mad in his old age. Ozai's firstborn must die, in hope that he would recognize what his elder brother had lost.

How Ursa found out, he never knew. Ozai had already engineered a perfectly acceptable plan – Zuko was to meet with an accident when visiting a fire nation bazaar, and no one would ever know that Azulon had ordered the death of his own grandchild. Ozai and his family would be spared that humiliation, at least. Yet Ursa had discovered both the edict and his plot, and then, for the first time in his life, matters were taken out of his hands.

Ursa did not go to bed that night, and neither did Azulon.

When the dust settled, and the crime – yet not the perpetrator - was discovered, Zuko was safe, Ozai's honor was mostly intact, and no one but the little girl hiding behind the tapestry knew exactly what had happened. Azulon was dead, and the Fire Princess was never recovered. And from that day on, Ozai hated his son just as he could never love him – perfectly, indiscriminately, and with an ice-cold passion that would never be quenched.

* * *

**I'm kind of big on Ozai, personally. Largely as he's voiced by Mark Hamill *swoons***


	8. 42 Fathers

**I don't own ATLA**

**Rated K+ for Katara's incoherency, and the thought that somehow, Ozai could be connected to the getting of some.**

* * *

**42. Fathers**

Katara stared Ozai's teenage portrait, wondering if it could have been Zuko, had his face not been scarred. She turned the picture this way and that, careful not to touch the colors with her fingers. Yes, the shape of the eye was recognizably similar, and the hair was the same as well. Of course the eye color was identical, but then again, so were Azula's and Iroh's. She tried to imagine Ozai's profile, but it was too easy to see Zuko's instead. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and tried to clear both images from her mind. She knew what Zuko would say if she asked him – he would say that he favored Uncle, and his mother. Not his father. Never his father. Yet now that she had found the image of Ozai in his youth; happy, strong, and not yet evil, she wasn't sure he was right. Zuko looked a lot like Ozai. Save for his scar (and Ozai's ill-advised facial hair) he might have been identical.

"Katara? What are you doing in here-"

Too late, Katara attempted to hide the picture. Zuko had already seen, and he approached her, ducking to avoid the low beams on the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?"

Katara grimaced as she angled the portrait towards Zuko. He had dismantled several statues, and removed all portraits of Ozai within the palace, but he had not as yet made an official edict outlawing Ozai's image. The attic of Zuko's summer home on Ember Island was technically free space, or so Katara tried to convince herself. Yet the tight, pained expression on Zuko's face undid the force of her reasoning. He looked at her for explanation.

"I…I've been having nightmares. About Aang's final battle."

Zuko said nothing, but he sighed and settled down next to her on the dusty floor. Without looking directly at her, he gave her his full attention. It was a disconcerting trick he'd picked up from Uncle.

"I'd never really seen…Ozai. Not up close. Not like you or Aang have. In all my dreams his face would be impossible and terrifying. So I thought…I thought that if I could find a picture of him, it would be easier to handle. Then I'd at least know what he actually looked like."

Zuko said nothing, simply continuing to stare between Katara's hands. She took a deep breath and continued, cursing this unnatural shyness.

"But then I saw it, and it wasn't scary at all. And I took for granted that I would hate him, but looking at this…" Katara gestured helplessly and tried to catch Zuko's eye. For once the blasted boy wouldn't look at her and stared directly in front of him, jaw as tight as the stretch of his shoulders. "I can't hate it. Not when he looks like this."

"Why." It was not a question. Zuko spat out the word like it was poison, and Katara couldn't look at him as she responded.

"Because he looks like _you._ Or, well…you look like – Zuko you know what I'm trying to say." He was looking at her now, but it didn't help at all because she couldn't read the expression on his face. It wasn't ambivalence, of that she was sure. But after that…? Katara babbled on, in hopes of discerning whether or not she had to pull a waterwhip out of her pouch and run like hell. "I mean, I know he's nothing _like_ you, but in this picture he looks so much like I used to think you looked like, you know, when you were chasing us around the world and stuff. And yeah that used to be a _bad_ thing but now it's not, and now when I think about how you used to be I always remember how you _are, _and I could never hate you ever again, so now that I see that he used to look like you, even if it was during your _bad_ time, I just…I think I'm not afraid of Ozai anymore." She trailed off, knowing there was no possible way she was making any sense. Zuko still had that unreadable look on his face. Slightly panicked, Katara wondered if he was broken, and what the repercussions were for breaking the future Fire Lord. She suspected, in a fuzzy, nondescript sort of way, that it involved tea.

"You're not afraid of my father anymore, because you've seen this picture." It was another one of Zuko's not-questions. Katara nodded eagerly, glad for some sign of life.

"Because he looks like me." The third not-question of the evening. Katara nodded again, slightly more cautiously this time. If only she could tell where Zuko was going with this. Or if he was still sane.

Zuko stared at her for a moment longer before swiftly leaning in and placing a brief, yet firm kiss on her cheek.

Katara promptly dropped the painting. Her mouth fell open as well, although it was a slightly more subtle turn of events. She could do nothing but turn red as Zuko chuckled, and rose to his feet, dusting nonexistent dust off his trousers.

"Just for the record, Katara, I will always hate my father. And I will deny with my last breath that I look anything like him, to anyone who asks." He looked down at her, noting how she was still gaping like a guppy. He squatted down and tapped her chin with his finger, causing her teeth to click together. If his finger lingered against her face, he would never tell. "Except to you. But don't tell anyone. It'll be our secret." His lips curved into a small smile that turned every working organ in her body to mush, and Katara nodded dumbly. He slowly walked out of the attic, but Katara's mental processes did not start up again until minutes after he had gone. Then, slowly but surely, they covered the most salient points.

Zuko had kissed her.

Zuko had kissed her, due to something she had said about Ozai's portrait.

Ozai had indirectly gotten her some.

Fathers were _awesome._

* * *

_**Ozai is not awesome, even though he was voiced by Mark Hamill. **_ **Portraits of 16 year old Ozai for Katara's win!**

**Reviews are also a winning combination. Just putting that out there :)**


	9. 14 Not Enough

**I don't own ATLA.**

**Rated T for ZukoAngst, which is the hottest kind...**

…

…

**...**

**14. Not Enough**

…

…

**...**

His frustration was like the slow simmer of a holy fire, with all the nuances of a fine wine. It never truly abated, although it was punctuated with moments of clarity and acceptance – usually following a brush with despair. Anything could spark his longing – the trail of her hair, whipping behind her as she ran through the palace gardens; the sound of her laughter, rough and free and utterly beautiful; even the memory of her hatred could ensnare him. She was everything he was not, and the war had taught him not only to appreciate that, but also to realize its importance. Yet she was vital to him in more ways than just those needed by his country. That was what fueled his despair, coupled with the knowledge that he could not have her. She belonged to the Avatar, and she would never be his. More than that, she did not want to be his. There was no hope in this for him, yet he persisted in wanting her, and the embers of discontent rumbled in his breast. He was bound on all sides – by his skewed notions about his worth; by the Avatar's obvious feelings for her; her own subtle affections for the Avatar, and the reality his world faced. The Fire Nation was not in a position to take anything from anyone, ever again.

Yet she was the one who was most persistently at his side when the war ended. At the beginning it was because she trusted no one but herself to heal his injuries, even when the worst of the lightning damage was fixed. Then it had been to promote unity between their nations, and to show the world just how forgiveness went. Her brother had been just as important during this time, the three of them becoming almost inseparable. Even from the beginning she had attended the peace meetings, yet that was also to ensure that a brand of feminism would be introduced to the Northern Water Tribes. All this, and it was still not what he wanted. They had overcome so much to become the best of friends, yet nothing more.

He did not dream of her every night, yet it was a close thing. He feared to let her name slip in his sleep, so he slept alone. He was not eager to share anyone's bed - he would marry Mai, or some other noble's daughter soon enough. Then he would have to find a way to be free of _her,_ or he would be hard pressed to undertake his royal duties and create an heir. An heir with a woman he could not give his heart to, for it was already taken by another. It was a vicious cycle that repeated itself every time a nobleman mentioned his daughter was beautiful and fertile; every time Uncle rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment too long, and of course, every time he saw _her._

He wished he could tell her just once that he loved her.

…

…

…

**Not as good as the last one(s) but it was collecting dust on my hard-drive, so I needed to get it out there. Hopefully the next one won't have the long wait attached!**


	10. 76 Watch

**I don't own ATLA. This is understandable, as otherwise there would be mad amounts of Zutara.**

**Rated T for the mental images of Ty Lee..._exploring. _(Tee hee)**

* * *

**76. Watch**

Despite her flighty obliviousness, Ty Lee was smart. Not book smart, per se, but smart enough to know where the wind blew. Well. Perhaps that phrase was the wrong one to use, as she couldn't really see the wind at all, and the _Avatar_ couldn't see what was going on, and he was Master of All Things Wind-Related! Regardless, the point stood. There was something that (apparently) only she knew. But she wasn't going to say anything. Nothing at all! Not when the happiness of her longtime best friend and most of her new friends' happiness (and in some cases, their _lives)_ was on the line. So, she figuratively sat back and waited for everyone to know (or not know, _never _know) what she knew:

Zuko and Katara were committing adultery.

...To be honest, they were having an affair. Seeing as how neither of them were married just quite yet, Ty Lee supposed adultery was a bit out of the question. Yet Zuko was engaged to Mai, and Katara was firmly established as the Avatar's Girlfriend, and for all extents and purposes, a Great Wrong was being committed. After all, Zuko was supposed to be with _Mai, _otherwise shurikens would be _everywhere._And Katara was Aang's beloved! So why were they skulking about in dark corners, taking off on little duo adventures (especially the one where it took them over a month to _not find Zuko's mother. _Honestly. Why was she the only one concerned?_)_ and taking ridiculously sexy baths together?

(To be totally fair, she really couldn't complain about the bath one. Loyal best friend that she was, Zuko and Katara in intimate situations were _Hot _and _Seriously __A__rousing._ She had no idea she was a voyeur until she had nearly stumbled [quite literally as she had been scouting out paths for her Silent Rafter Race] across them in a bath. She would never speak of what she witnessed, but if she'd occasionally reflect upon those images late at night, agile hands twining sinuously against her own body...? Well. That is between Ty Lee and the Great Spirit, and she'd thank you not to get involved.)

But that was beside the point. The _point_ was that people were doing bad things, and it was going to blow up in their faces. Knowing their friends, this was an entirely literal statement. Knowing the state of the world, this could practically send the world spiraling back into another war. Knowing Zuko and Katara- as long as there was no confrontation -nothing would ever change.

Ty Lee knew she would have to say something. Something like this could never end well. So it was up to her to stop this travesty and secure the peace of the world. Tomorrow. She would talk to them...tomorrow.

(But tonight she would watch them take one last bath, because she was a woman, and she had needs too.)

* * *

**(And depending on how steamy things get in that bath, Ty Lee is entirely persuadable to wait another week...or a month...or five years.)**

**This was also collecting dust. I think I'm progressively getting worse at writing words, but I'm still on break and decided to update. **

**Review if ya looove me :)**


	11. 82 Too Much

**I don't own ATLA. **

**Rated T for Zuko's inherent angst, even when recalling sexy times. **

* * *

**82. Too Much**

When they came together, there was never enough_ time__-_

_The first time had been __in the __infirmary in the Fire Palace, while they waited for the war to end. __It had been during the few hours that Katara had acted as Fire Lord; after the __panicked hours of healing, but before the sun rose and Aang returned victorious. __Zuko had dozed after the __healing __procedure, still in pain but no longer standing in the shadow of death. __Yet he had stirred in the hour before dawn, looking wonderingly at the young woman slumped over onto the bed, still holding tight to his fingers. __Feeling him shift she too rose, and when their eyes met all was lost. __He had sacrificed so much for her, and in return she was prepared to sacrifice so much more._

_It would have been easier to stop breathing than to stop the touch of their lips. __One brush in thanks, another in a mixture of hope and fear...__soon enough there was room between them for nothing else. __Within half a dozen heartbeats they were __kissing __clumsily, earnestly; Katara struggling to match his movements, and Zuko __trying to hold her closer with __his __lightning-shocked__ limbs. __The uncertainty of the future and the power of the moment combined with the tension of the last few months – few years – __and if __one of the doctors had not accidentally dropped __a beaker of medicine right before entering __through __the door, they would have been caught. _

When they came together, there was never enough _security-_

_Against her back is smooth stone, yet all Katara can register is the press of her body against the firebender in front of her. They both know this is too dangerous to pursue – the war is barely over, the peace __scarcely __established, the dust __hardly__ settled – but the memories __made in the infirmary__ haunt them both. Tonight was the tipping point, with the wine and the speeches and the relaxed air of the party. So even though they each have someone waiting for them inside the ballroom, they are out in the garden, together once more. _

_She can barely hold in a moan as Zuko runs his tongue along the curve of her lower lip. _He_ is unable to do so when she retaliates in kind. Slowly but surely she runs her fingers along the tight stretch of his shoulders, and is gratified to feel the strength in his healing arms __as__ he shifts her up against the pillar. There is so much passion between them, so much desire, and although her element should be able to quench his own, it never does. They fear it never will._

When they come together, there is never enough _space__-_

_Even after facing his demons, Zuko is not adept at getting close to people. He is a reserved man, with a carefully guarded inner sanctum that he regulates often with meditation. So when he and Katara come together it is nearly overwhelming. She is a tidal wave of feeling, relentless as the rain and as innate as the blood that flows through his body. __She finds her way into the darkest corners of his soul, and frighteningly he does not __find it intrusive. _

_Moving inside her is only a physical affirmation of her touch within her soul. __Their bodies fitting together so tightly is a fleeting dance, yet her smile and her belief in hi__m__ penetrate _him. _Her moans and her plea__s__ echo within him until he is no longer sure of what he sounds like, he is only sure of her. And when he comes within her, watching her arch __against him__ in her own release, he knows that she is far too close__ to ever let go._

* * *

**If I could always write little drabble chapters in 20 minutes, I would update a helluva lot sooner. I'm not sure where this came from, but enjoy it nonetheless!**

**Send me some love, my friends!**


	12. 73 Time

**I do not own ATLA. This may not come as a surprise to any of you.**

**Rated ****K+**** for Exhibitionism ****and Old Men.**

* * *

**73. Time**

**(****In which Aang just wants some sugar, ****Toph is ****[****somehow****]**** brilliant, and the men of Ba Sing Se like to **_**watch**__**.)**_

It took Aang three whole hours to come out of the Avatar state when he realized that the marriage papers uniting the Fire Nation and Water Tribe were already signed, and Katara was officially lost to him forever. After that, it took him three whole days to end his silent protest, and tentatively resume his Avatar duties. In the three weeks that followed, progress came in fits and starts, yet when three months had passed and Aang had (still) not smiled, Toph knew she had to take action.

It took another two weeks of consultation, trial-and error of various hare-brained schemes (Sokka was simply too concerned not to involve himself) and finally, a drunken Suki that gave Toph the breakthrough she needed.

"He's just- _hic!- _ too fucosed..._focused_ on what he's _missing. _You need to give him something to _have."_

_Hmmm_, Toph thought. _But all I have is..._

It was then the epiphany came, with all the force and grace of a rampaging Rough Rider. This was fine with Toph, as she was blind, and was only about eight percent graceful herself. Still, it was an important moment because now she knew what to _do_.

The next day, she found Aang in the middle of a poorly-designed conference room with fourteen too many old, stuffy men. Toph knew it was a hideous room because Almost-Fire-Lord-Pops had told her so, in tones of grave concern. She knew the stuffy old men were there because she was inexplicably bored within moments of entering the room, and she _definitely _knew that Twinkles was there because her heart sped up in anticipation when it sensed his footsteps.

It took Toph nine-and-a-half footsteps of her own to cross the floor to where Aang was, cutting through the sea of old men just like Zuko's smile had cut through Katara's heart. It took her another seven seconds to marshall her courage and realize she was _blind_ and therefore had no idea how Aang's face was shaped, and where to effectively position her own.

In the end, even Aang's patience had its limits. "Toph? Do you need somethi-"

"Twinkles. Where is your nose?"

Aang hesitated for three full seconds before hesitantly reaching down for Toph's hand, and placing it against his face. Her splayed fingers found the nub with no difficulties, and she smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks, Twinkles! Now, hold still."

There was a collective gasp throughout the room. Some of the more highly-strung councillors began fanning themselves excitedly – if the Bei Fong heiress and the Avatar were truly to "throw down," as the kids called it nowadays, none of those viewing were at all equipped to stop them! This was all most exciting!

Aang was not too sure of what was going on, himself, so when Toph's fingertips slipped to his lips and she pushed up on her toes with her own lips following closely thereafter, he was far too startled to react. There was a scattering of _ooooh's _and a muffled _bend down you nutter I can't even see_ from the councilors, but those were easily disregarded. Aang was far too focused on the utter shock of...well, whatever _this _was, and Toph was primarily concerned with whether it was actually his lips that she was kissing, or if it was his chin.

She was able to clarify this a moment later, when she pulled away. "So...that wasn't your chin, right?"

It was then that Aang's brain switched off entirely, as it deemed itself incapable of handling the current situation. Responding to her query became surprisingly simple. "No, Toph. Those were my lips."

Toph's smile was brilliant and surprisingly not at all sarcastic. "Excellent! Man, that is way harder than it sounded. You're _taller_ than I realized. Also, your nose is the size of a peanut- how does it even _work_ when it's that-"

Any further discoveries were cut off by the warmth of Aang's lips covering her own, resulting in an adorably muffled noise that – when combined with kissing Avatars - had several eighty-year-old's squealing, sighing, and hopping up and down like little girls. In the six long minutes before the Avatar and his Earth Sifu came up for air, the old men in attendance had quite a bit of time for all of the above, and most were catching their breaths and leaning on each other when the Avatar looked around him and realized that they even _had_ an audience.

He glanced down at the woman in his arms who was blushing fiercely, catching her breath, and clearly had no idea what had just happened. Deciding it was in his best interest to never let her figure _that_ out, he swept her into his arms (relying only marginally on pockets of air to buoy her weight) and swooped away into an adjacent broom closet, and into the most deliciously scandalous relationship in Earth Nation History.

…

…

...

It took them three years to announce their engagement. Not a single man in Ba Sing Se over the age of seventy-three was surprised.

…

…

…

** I'm not sure where this came from, nor why I keep writing about people watching (other) people getting it on. Or at least kissing. Some form of (sexy) therapy may be in order...**


End file.
